


Breakfast Included, No Extra Charge

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, KINK: PWP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm pretty sure that sucking on his tongue and giving him a hand job is nowhere near as mind blowing as his pulling my brains out through my dick, but he isn't complaining when he comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Included, No Extra Charge

**Author's Note:**

> **Prereader:** @aislinntlc ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** HAHAHA. Really? Sure, I'll claim ownership of them.  
>  **AN:** Adam Lambert is playing Pittsburgh PRIDE, Liberty Avenue stage, on June 15 (my birthday, therefore it will be awesome). But let us focus on the important bit in there… ~~June 15 (my birthday…)~~ Adam Lambert on Liberty Avenue is now canon. So, really, let the trickin' begin.

The crowd shifts and goes silent, as if they'd rehearsed it for weeks, then comes alive again. I look towards the door, wondering who caused such a stupidly uniform reaction to happen on the floor of Babylon. It's the kid Emmett _insisted_ we go see. I should've expected him to show up here. Babylon _is_ the best gay hot spot in all of the Pitts.

Even out of stage gear, he's a little more camp than what I usually go for. But, remembering the way he popped wood when he hit the high notes – and good _Christ_ , he had hit a lot of high notes – makes me rethink my outlook on fags who wear eyeliner. I grab Emmett around the back of his neck and drag him closer. "What's his name again?"

"Adam Lamb… no, Brian. Absolutely not." Emmett draws back and shakes his head. "You _cannot_ turn Adam Lambert into one of your tricks."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I can." Fuck knows I'm going to try.

"He's got a type, baby, and you ain't it," Emmett says. "Now, if Justin was here? Small, blond, cute little bubble butt? Our Mr. Lambert would've been all over that."

"I'm not looking for twu wuv," I say, watching Lambert work his way towards the bar. "Just a good fuck."

"I didn't say he wasn't your type…"

"Because as long as it has a dick, it's Brian's type," Ted quips.

I make a face at him and go right back to watching Lambert. He can't take a step before another camera phone is shoved in his face. I'd tell them all to fuck right off.

"I _said_ you aren't his." 

"My point, Honeycutt, is that tricks have different rules." I drain my beer and slide the empty across the bar. "Not like either of us would be looking for more than a good time." A group of twinks have completely stopped Lambert's forward progress. Might be time to offer my special brand of assistance. Pushing away from the bar, I say, "Later."

*

Threading my way through the crowd, I say, "Adam, sorry I didn't meet you at the door."

"Hey," he replies, flashing me a strained smile. "Was wondering if I was in the wrong place."

Gotta give the kid props. He can lie as well as he sings. Now if his cock lives up to the preview, it's a good night to be Brian Kinney.

Looking at the nearest menace, I say, "Fuck off."

As soon as the crowd moves out of earshot, he says, "You could've been nicer."

"I could have."

A burst of laughter splits the air. "Okay, then. Does my foul-mouth knight in shining armor have a name?"

"Brian Kinney," I reply. "And this is my club."

"It's sick, man. Heard it long before I saw it." Adam stops and turns, wraps an arm around another interruption and smiles for the camera phone. I idly think about banning the damn things from Babylon. "I'd love it if you could work your very rude magic and get me to the bar."

Licking my lips, I give him a blatant once over. "I can get you wherever you want to be."

His eyes darken, the light sky blue morphing into deep, stormy blue-grey, and his mouth widens minutely as he sucks in a deep, audible breath. "Is this a onetime offer or can I have that drink first?"

It's too easy, just like taking candy from a baby. I can't wait to tell Auntie Em just how wrong he was. "What's your pleasure? First one is on the house."

*

Sweat slick and more than a little bit drunk, Adam leans against the bar beside me. "So, about that offer…"

"It's still on the table."

He lolls his head to the side, eyes hooded and a fuckton more relaxed than he was when he arrived. "Somewhere a little… less popular?"

"Perhaps not any less popular –" because really, the loft is high on every Pittsburgh fag's want to visit list "– but definitely a lot more private."

His lips curl into one fuck of a sexy smirk. "Not here, I take it?"

"No," I agree, "not here." The last thing I want is to be splashed all over the internet with my hand – mouth, _whatever_ – on his dick. I lick my lips, just to watch his eyes follow my tongue. "My loft."

He pulls at his shirt and wrinkles his nose. "Does the loft include a shower?"

"Big enough for four," I reply. 

"Four?"

My confirmation is a smirk. 

"You should know… I don't bottom for strangers, Mr. Kinney." 

Ignoring Emmett's gasped _oh my fucking god_ , I drawl, "Don't worry, we'll be old friends by the time breakfast rolls around, _Mr. Lambert_."

Glancing at his crotch, I smirk. His dick is pushing against his zipper like he just hit the highest of high notes. Game fucking on.

*

As soon as I throw the lock, I tug my shirt over my head. "Shower's this way."

He meets my challenge – _test_ – with a sultry look. And a popping of the buttons lining his shirt. We're both naked – with our dicks showing interest – by the time we take the steps leading to the bedroom. He stops and looks at the bed, then back to me. With a small shake of his head, he says, "Soap and water first."

It takes seconds for the bathroom to fill with steam. It's times like this when I firmly believe it was worth the ridiculous cost of having a separate hot water system put in just for the bathroom.

"You really did mean four," he says. Opening the door of the shower, he pulls me beneath the spray of hot water. "Fuck, yeah."

Grabbing the soap, he runs slick hands over my back, my ass, my hole. He might not bottom for strangers, but he damn sure isn't shy about copping a feel or five.

Leaning against the glass, I give him free reign. What better way to get over being strangers than by mapping out each other's bodies?

Scratching his fingers through my pubes, he says, "Let me suck your dick."

Who the fuck says shit like that? Better yet, who the fuck tells him no? Reaching to turn the water down, I say, maybe even moan, "Christ, yes."

"Right here," Adam says, stopping my hand and then, fingers clasped around my wrist, sliding to his knees. "Just like this."

"Your game," I say. "Your rules."

"Mmhmm," he hums, nuzzling my cock, and dragging his midnight-thirty shadow over the sensitive skin where my groin and thigh come together. "My rules."

He swallows around my cock, his fingers pressing in on either side of my groin, and then I fuck up and look down. Kid looks decadent. And like there's nothing he'd rather be doing right now than sucking my dick.

I rub a hand over his head and he hums – fucking goddamn well _hums_ – in return.

One more second of that shit and I'm gonna shoot off like a bottle rocket.

"Adam…" His name cracks in the middle, lost in my gasp of _please, yes, just the fuck like that_. 

He opens his eyes and stares at me. Deep in the depths of the near slate grey, arousal and lust war with unadulterated delight. 

I pump my hips forward, and the little twat hums and slips a hand between my legs, cupping my sac and scratching a nail along my perineum.

And, knees going weak and hands scrabbling against the glass for traction, I pop off and fill his mouth with spurt after spurt of jizz. Tugging his hair, I mutter, "Get the fuck up here."

Come leaking from the corner of his mouth, he slithers up the length of my body and leans into me, pressing me tighter against the glass. I'm pretty sure that sucking on his tongue and giving him a hand job is nowhere near as mind blowing as his pulling my brains out through my dick, but he isn't complaining when he comes.

*

I wake up to the smell of Thai take-out and stale weed, and the feel of a hand stroking my cock. Without opening my eyes, I say, "I don't know if I should let a stranger jack me off first thing in the morning."

A huff of laughter skates over my chest. "Good thing we're not strangers anymore, huh?"

Definitely not strangers. If the blowjob in the shower hadn't taken care of that, me eating his ass out and blowing him on the sofa would have. "We're not?"

"I hope not," Adam says, pushing his cock into my thigh. "I'd hate to think I lubed my ass up for no reason."

"Christ," I mutter. "And you waited to wake me up, why?"

He pushes a condom into my hand and rolls away from me. "Thought it was the friendly thing to do."

Working the condom onto my dick one handed, I snort. The word friend has taken on a completely new definition. "Adam…"

"Yes, Brian?"

"Ride my cock." The rough sound of my voice startles me. I'm fucking _hungry_ for a taste of this kid's ass. Hearing it so obvious in my voice shocks me.

"Yes," he hisses, moving to kneel over me. With my hands gripping his hips, he sits back, taking my cock into him inch by motherfucking inch. 

Slowly – too goddamn slowly – Adam works his ass up and down my cock. His fingers dance over my arms and chest, and he leans forward, fucking my mouth with his tongue, mimicking the way I'm fucking into his ass. 

A groan vibrates between us and, if anything, he slows down the goddamn pace. I'm not inclined to bitch about it. Not at fucking all.

Another moan rips out of me. I'm going to be so fucking late for breakfast with the boys.

*

"Thought you were coming to the diner this morning." So much for simple things like a _hello, Brian_ from Michael.

"Was with Adam." Ordering a shot of Beam and a whiskey neat, I look at Adam and say, "We…"

"We had a _date_." Adam looks at me and grins, totally unrepentant for interrupting me. "Dinner, some weed. The night got away from us and the next thing we knew, it was time for breakfast. I talked Brian into a quiet one, wasn't in the mood for the fans right then."

It's not even a lie. We did have breakfast at the loft at his behest. Assuming a pot of coffee, half an avocado, and three slices of toast between us counts as breakfast. It takes everything that I have to not burst out laughing.

Adam's eyes sparkle with amusement; it's no less captivating than when they're blown wide with a need to come. "It _is_ the most important meal of the day, you know."

The boys are speechless, mouths hanging open and beers close to slipping from their grasp.

Winking, Adam reaches around Ted, dropping a bill on the bar top, and takes the drink I ordered for him. "Later?"

"Find me when you're ready to leave," I tell him. "If you thought breakfast was good, you should try one of my midnight snacks. Protein shakes are my specialty."

"I just bet," Adam laughs, and then he disappears into the crowd.

Over the sound of Mikey and Emmett choking on their drinks, Ben looks at me, a grin curling the edges of his lips. "A trick by any other name…"

"…would still be a good fuck," I finish, tipping my beer in salute.

***

Yes, yes. I totally raped a line from [Romeo and Juliet](http://shakespeare.mit.edu/romeo_juliet/full.html). Whatever. You'll get over it.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥♥ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BECKY!!! ♥♥


End file.
